Electronic devices, such as servers, routers, switches and other like devices are typically housed in an enclosure having one or more removable access panels to allow access to a portion of the device. In most instances the access panels provide access to one or more features or controls of the electronic device. If the device is rack mounted, the access panels may provide access to the device without having to remove the device from the rack. The access panels are often secured to a portion of the enclosure or to a portion of the electronic device by fasteners. Unfortunately, these fasteners provide little or no security to prevent unauthorized removal of the access panels, and, hence, the fasteners do not prevent unauthorized access to the features and controls of the electronic device.